


Coming home to her

by bicth696969



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Short, not enough people write abt this ship, tehe theyre so cute, this is rly short but ill write more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicth696969/pseuds/bicth696969
Summary: Sakura comes home after a long day at the hospital and sees her wife waiting for her like always♡im not rly a writer pls dont judge me to hard
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: sakuhina married life♡





	Coming home to her

Long shifts at the hospital were always the most tiring, Sakura would come home with her feet hurting and her legs aching but she would always be comforted when she remembered who was waiting for her. She walked up the stairs to her and Hinata's apartment and started unlocking the door when the sudden familiar aroma of dumplings and dango filled her senses.

"oh, hey Sakura! how was the hospital?" Hinata said when she noticed Sakura standing in the doorway "I made your favorite!" she added with a sweet smile and a light blush on her cheeks, Sakura couldn't help but notice Hinata's long dark flowing hair tied in a low ponytail behind her back, wearing a long purple dress with a white apron, she had changed so much since they were kids, Sakura had always thought Hinata was beautiful but, she looked even more beautiful when she started getting more confident and comfortable with herself and she had grown into such an amazing woman.

"The hospital was a little bussier than usual but other than that it was nothing I couldn't handle" Sakura said as she took of her bag and sat down at the table where the food was neatly placed. "It smells so delicious, Hinata one of these days you should really show me how to cook like that" Hinata chuckled at the comment and sat next to her wife. "Naruto's birthday is coming up you could help me bake him a cake" Sakura suddenly realised that she hadin't even thought of what to get Naruto and let out a long heavy sigh and turned to Hinata " and afterwards can you please help me find a gift he'd like" Hinata chuckled and gave her wife a chaste kiss "of course darling" 

♡ thats it hope yall liked it its my first fanfic so please go easy on me ♡ ps. its actually canon that sakura's favorite food is dango


End file.
